Matchmakers
by rainbowrainingkitten
Summary: Harry and Ginny are soulmates - and Hermione and Ron are well aware of this. However, Potter and the redhead seem to be incapable of sharing their feelings and it's irritating Ron and Hermione no end. Flirting, bickering and fluff as they play matchmaker!


"Ok, you're right. We need to do something."

Hermione Granger slammed down her polished, crisp, shiny cover of _Hogwarts, a History_and held such a wide smile in her face that Ron thought he was going to faint at the sight of such loveliness.

"What brought on this sudden change?" the attractive bookworm asked with a hidden smirk as she studied Ron carefully (the latter's cheeks were bypassing red and flushing carmine).

"I...it's just...I saw Ginny, and she was playing tonsil tennis with that prat Thomas."

"I thought, and I quote, Ronald, _Hermione, we can't mess around in Harry's lovelife especially with my _baby _sister_."

"I've changed my mind! I'd rather have it those two than some git I barely know." Ron answered hotly, eyes fixed on his dull, black chunky shoes as his crush raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"You've known Dean almost six years," Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation, "_not _that I'm saying I disagree..."

"Good. I don't want Ginny snogging other boys when she could be with someone I really trust."

_Even with the dreams I expect Harry's been having? _Hermione shared a private snort with herself before clearing her throat loudly as to attract Ron's attention (he had been glaring at Lavender in a rather savage way, which gave Hermione a surge of vindictive pleasure).

"Well, let us do what we have to do." said Hermione. "We can get them together quicker than you can say-"

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell!"<p>

It was late Tuesday evening; the mist was beginning to cloud the mirror-sharp, clear navy stretch painted across the atmosphere, and Ron's temper had been sparked yet again. He was not the only one whose temper was beginning to wear thin, however, and Hermione seemed to be on edge the whole day.

"What is it _now,_Ronald?" she snapped as her sharp tongue awoke and flicked warm saliva around in her mouth, churning along with her lurching stomach. Lavender Brown had decided to give Ron's mouth a bath with her tongue earlier, and Hermione had not been pleased at all.

"I just saw Ginny and Dean about an hour ago and they were ruddy yelling at each other, Dean was being a foul git, saying all this crap like she was flirting with Harry too much, and she was shouting at him - you do _not _want to be using an Extendable Ear when Ginny starts shouting - and then I see them five minutes ago exchanging spit!" Ron bellowed, eyes blazing with fury and emanating irate rage.

"That tends to be what couples do, Ron," Hermione replied dryly, dripping with sarcasm, "fight and make-up. I  
>imagine-" she coughed as her mouth seemed to be exercising itself without her consent, "if you and I were dating - we'd fight all of the time!"<p>

Instead of the awkward, uncomfortable silence she had been expecting ever since the words tumbled out of her mouth, Hermione was shot back "Maybe, but we'd make-up every time as well."

As a quick attempt to ebb away the belated pause she had been anticipating, Hermione hastily put forward "But anyway, this is about Harry and Ginny."

"Oh - yes!" Ron exclaimed, cheeks aflame, tufts of vivid red locks resisting gravity. "I - er - what is the plan?"

"We haven't got one." Hermione answered flatly. "But if Ginny and Dean are in liplock the whole time..."

"We need to break them up!" declared Ron in a fit of euphoria. "Yeah, we can break them up! Perfect. Then Ginny won't ever snog him again! Or that Corner creep!"

"_No_, Ron." Hermione sighed. "How would you feel if I broke you and Lavender up on purpose?" Hermione begged herself not to turn crimson and give away the fact she had been contemplating doing just that.

"Bloody brilliant." Ron scoffed. "She's a pain in the arse!"

"Oh." Hermione attempted (and succeeded as Ron was so adorably clueless) to hide the celebrations going off inside her head.

"What do we do then, to try and set them up?" Ron asked, previous statement forgotten.

"Well," admitted Hermione, "we're just going to have to start by dropping hints."

* * *

><p>"Hi Hermione, Ron." Harry gave a cheery greeting and threw the two (who were half flirting half bickering as usual) an ecstatic beam.<p>

"What're you so 'appy 'bout?" Ron mumbled as he chewed his way through crisp, oily bacon tinged with magenta and frothy, slightly rubbery beige eggs.

"Nothing much." Harry grinned as he helped himself to buttered toast, slathered with lumpy strawberry jam, sharp and sweet.

But Ron's question was answered as an angry, livid looking redhead came storming into the Great Hall, eyes blazing with wrath and fists clenched so deep grooves appeared on her palms.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked timidly as the furious girl, followed by a sheepish looking, hair-tousled Dean who came tip-toeing into the room, eyes transfixed away from his girlfriend.

"I am NOT talking about it!" Ginny snarled. This angry remark was followed almost immediately by: "Dean is the biggest prat in the whole bloody world!"

Hermione mentally noted Harry's grin widen and tried to exchange a secret stretch of the lips herself with Ron, but he was too busy giving himself contented little beams.

"What happened?" Harry asked innocently, locking glinting emerald eyes with Ginny's beautiful topaz orbs.

"That scum actually _tried to stop me talking to other boys_!" Ginny growled and Hermione saw the flash of anger in Harry's eyes.

"He said he couldn't help it if Ha - I mean, this boy had a crush on me - which I know for a fact he doesn't - and he's just so annoying!"

"Are you going to dump him?" Ron asked hopefully as he tore away at a fawn sausage. "'Cause you seem pretty upset."

"If he doesn't apologise...wait, scratch that. I've already given him a second chance. We're through."

Hermione had never seen Harry James Potter show that much teeth as he grinned broadly, and she was glad if he could get happy to the extremes, Ginny wasn't declaring any undying love for Dean.

* * *

><p>"Ginny, can I ask you something?"<p>

"You just did," replied the redhead lazily as her friend approached, laden with heavy books and her bushy mahogany hair flapping crazily in the tepid breeze.

It was a beautiful day; the sky and sun were friends as the candyfloss beige curls drifted across the sky, and Hermione deduced her friend was probably in a good mood - she had dumped Dean and bat-bogeyed him as a compensation.

"Do you still love Harry?"

Ginny's eyes snapped open, topaz pools whirling, and her hair seemed to become more and more flame coloured than it previously had been as she stared at Hermione in surprise.

"Of course not!"

"_Ginny_," Hermione pushed - she was very good at pushing people. Especially silly little boys like Ronald Weasley (although she hardly thought of him like that anymore; he was so much more than what she had earlier judged him to be).

"Don't _Ginny _me, Hermione I-Don't-Fancy-Ron Granger." Ginny tried to conceal her blush by pushing her silky red locks in front of her face.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly (and surprisedly - she had hidden her feelings so well!).

"What?" Ginny asked sweetly. "I know you're obsessed with him, and don't worry, he's obsessed with you too. It's kind of disturbing, actually..."

"I- well...we're talking about you!"

"And as I said, no. I'd be a fool to keep on loving someone who will never love me back."

"But Harry does love you."

"Oh ha, ha."

"Ginny, would I lie to you?"

"Yes."

"Ginny!"

"You just did."

"Harry loves you."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"No he doesn't."

Hermione could clearly see she wasn't getting anywhere and instead decided to take a different approach. A daring one. One Ron not to mention Harry would be furious with...

* * *

><p>"You did <em>WHAT<em>?"

"I had to, she wasn't listening to me." Hermione pleaded, the angst in her voice legible as she croaked out the words. A livid Ron stood in front of her, pacing up and down running his hands hopelessly through those soft-looking, supple red tufts and those dreamy, milky blue eyes that were piercing yet at the same time caused a strange knee-collapsing disease to develop in Hermione's bones...

"Harry is going to hit the roof!"

"I know, but still..."

"Hermione. What have you done?"

"I'm sorry. I know he's not really gay, but I just thought if I told her that, she might go and demand an explanation and he would finally stop being a coward and confess."

"You told my sister Harry's gay! GAY!"

"Ron, shut up!" Hermione hissed immediately, alarmed at the high-pitched, booming voice he spoke with.

"But, Hermione!"

"Ginny's not stupid, Ron. She'll go and talk to Harry, and all will be revealed."

Hermione sounded confident but inside she was screaming at herself in frustration. Ron was right - Harry would be livid and probably never talk to her again, and Ginny would be furious at being lead by false pretences.

As salted water attempted to conquer her eyelids, Hermione dug her ivory teeth into her slightly-dry bottom lip and waited for Ron's explosion - but was instead greeted with the simple action of her long-time crush wrapping an arm lightly around the nape of her neck. Without a word, they began to make their plans together.

(And managed not to bicker for a total of two minutes).

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it!" Ginny exclaimed. "Harry is <em>not <em>gay."

"He is." Hermione said softly, her voice almost melodic as she rasped the words. "That's all there is to it."

"But - but what about Cho?" Ginny demanded, digging her round, sharp nails into two pallid cheeks, lightly sprinkled with a dusting of buff-brown and light carmine in slight contrast to her hair.

"Just a phase." Hermione improvised quickly; she had expected Ginny to be disbelieving at first, especially because the latter wouldn't want to believe it, on account of the fact she was still in love with Harry.

"Maybe the gay thing is just a phase." Ginny suggested weakly. "I mean, he's never said...and I never thought..."

"No." Hermione answered solemnly. "He's gay. He told me, and I wouldn't lie." the bookworm crossed two slender fingers and remembered relishing the spine-tingling feeling of Ron's arm around her neck.

"It's a joke." declared Ginny. "He's playing a trick on you."

"Ginny, Harry is gay, ok? So stop bloody thinking of reasons he isn't, it does my head in!" Ron burst out, cheeks slowly becoming magnolia.

"I'm going to talk to _Potter _right now and ask him why he didn't tell me!" Ginny growled in a fit of fury and frustration.

"Now this," Ron finally gave in and let the smirk that had been nagging at the corners of his mouth all morning win as Ginny rushed out of the room looking irate, "is going to be entertaining."

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter had been happily daydreaming about a certain redheaded girl that he could not deny his growing feelings for, when the girl in question broke his little world into two as she stormed into the common room with a glare so intense the atmosphere seemed to thicken and all eyes were swivelling between the two.<p>

He was shocked to recieve a startling Jelly-Legs hex and rather hurt too but all in the space of three seconds it was removed and he was enveloped in the best-smelling, warmest, comfiest hug he had ever imagined.

An intoxicating flowery, vanilla scent was emanating from her hair which he automatically tangled his hands up in and felt a delicious feeling flooding through his body and their own bodies were so close, touching and her skin scorched him where the mix of moonlight-pale, smooth skin and shell-pink merged.

"_Ginny_..." he whispered inaudiably, only to be roughly snatched from his dream moment as she pulled away and gazed at him with sad nutty hazel/topaz orbs.

"The hex," she announced quietly, so only he could hear, "was for not telling me. And the hug-"

"-was saying you feel the same way too?" he gabbled uncontollably - and the shock and confusion that flashed through those beautiful eyes.

"I was going to say is in case you ever need a friend - Harry, what are you talking about?"

"I - but - you?" Harry mumbled, as thoughts swam around his head rapidly, the hug, the hex, those mesmerising eyes...

"Oh kiss her, Harry!" called Seamus, earning himself a scorching glare from Dean, and suddenly the whole common room was shouting cheers and egging on Harry - before he knew it he had captured her lips with his own, and it was safe to say the feeling that rippled throughout his body was by far the most captivating, wonderful experience he had ever been allowed to have.

"Harry? You're gay!" Ginny murmured into his ear, hoarsely.

"WHAT?" he spluttered as laughs started to reverberate from his throat (although it felt painfully as if a large wedge of sharp, glossy glass was lodged inside, tearing at the tissue).

"Hermione told me...!" Ginny huffed as realisation dawned on her. "Hermione! That scheming, amazing, wonderful, clever witch!"

"Does that mean-?"

"Yes you prat, it means I like you too." Ginny grinned, and it was as if a huge weight was removed from his shoulders; they sagged an inch and a kilo-watt smile spread across his face.

"We'll have to get them back sometime...it's our turn to play matchmaker."

**Hey, readers of Winning Over Ginny, I'm really sorry for not updating, but the truth is I'm going through a really hard time right now. This bully is making my life a misery and I need to think about things for a while. I just haven't been able to write although I badly want to because it's my life and I promise I am NOT abandoning any of my stories, but I'm just feeling really horrible and sad and angsty. Review please.**

**P.S Oh, I am reading this AMAZING story, Ginny Weasley and the Deathly Hallows, by HGismylife and it is brilliant. It hasn't many reviewers at all but the descriptions are fantastic. Check it out, it's absolutely outstanding!**

**RRK**


End file.
